marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nobu Yoshioka
|género = Masculino |FDM = 11 de febrero de 2015 (1era muerte, luego resucitado) 21 de noviembre de 2015 (2da muerte) |afiliación = Mano |serie tv = Daredevil (9 episodios) |actor = Peter Shinkoda |estado = Fallecido }} Nobu Yoshioka fue un hombre de negocios japonés con una agenda misteriosa. Como miembro del cartel criminal de Wilson Fisk, su organización, la Mano, fue quien se dedicó a compartir los beneficios de todas las actividades criminales del cártel. Cuando el imperio criminal de Fisk se encontraba amenazado por un vigilante misterioso, Nobu se encargó por sí mismo de encontrar y matar al hombre. Durante su batalla con el hombre enmascarado, Nobu casi logró salir victorioso pero fue asesinado en última instancia. Nobu, sin embargo, fue resucitado un año más tarde, y atacó a la ciudad de Nueva York con sus seguidores leales de la Mano. Con ellos, Nobu intentó convencer a Elektra de unirse a la Mano y abrazar su destino como el Cielo Negro. Cuando esto falló, Nobu intentó matar al aliado de Elektra, Daredevil, pero asesinó accidentalmente a Elektra en el proceso. Durante su batalla final, Nobu fue con el tiempo derrotado por Daredevil y matado por Stick, quien lo decapitó. Biografía Trabajando con Wilson Fisk Nobu actuó como un representante de una organización japonesa misteriosa para el cártel criminal de Wilson Fisk. A cambio de las inversiones de su organización, él pidió un bloque en Hell's Kitchen y la ayuda de Fisk en el transporte de sus artículos especiales y armas de Japón. Sin embargo, aunque su organización tomó una cuota equitativa de los beneficios, Leland Owlsley no estaba seguro de lo que Nobu y su organización contribuyeron. Una noche, Nobu esperó en la parte superior de un edificio junto con Madame Gao, Leland Owlsley, Anatoly Ranskahov y Vladimir Ranskahov la llegada de Wilson Fisk para discutir los últimos acontecimientos. Owlsley comentó sobre el hecho de que Gao no hablaba inglés; cuando le preguntó a Nobu si podía traducir lo que decía ella, Nobu se sintió insultado debido que él era japonés y Gao hablaba chino. Nobu se molestó todavía más cuando James Wesley llegó en lugar de Fisk. El grupo discutió sobre los recientes ataques ocurridos que involucraba a un hombre enmascarado que le robó una mercancía a los hermanos Ranskahov.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Guerra con los Rusos Nobu fue convocado para otra reunión: esta vez sin los hermanos Ranskahov. Se reunieron en un taller de autos donde la camioneta de Fisk estaba siendo limpiada, debido que ésta tenía sangre y sesos. Finalmente Wilson Fisk llegó con James Wesley; él anunció que los hermanos Ranskahovs ya no eran parte de su organización después de que Fisk había asesinado a Anatoly Ranskahov. Nobu y los demás estaban sorprendidos y enojados con la noticia, afirmando que debieron haber sido consultados. Sin embargo, se acordó que continuarían con el trabajo y que todos recibirían cantidades iguales de dinero. A medida que el grupo se marchó, Nobu le recordó a Fisk las promesas que le había hecho y la gente que él representaba.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Cielo Negro Nobu organizó una entrega desde Japón hasta la ciudad de Nueva York. Esta entrega contenía a un niño al que se referían como "Cielo Negro". Él arregló para que Fisk sobornara a la policía para que éstos se mantuvieran alejado de los muelles. Antes de la entrega, Nobu se reunió con Leland Owlsley para asegurarse de que todo estaba funcionando sin problemas. Owlsley reveló que él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y que deberían de ayudarse unos a los otros teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido con los rusos. Sin embargo, Nobu le dijo a Owlsley que los hombres tienen que ser independientes. Nobu y su equipo de guardias armados estuvieron posteriormente presentes en la llegada de Cielo Negro. Sin embargo, cuando se abrió el contenedor y los hombres de Nobu comenzaban a desencadenar al niño, fueron atacados por Daredevil y Stick, quienes interceptaron la entrega. Una flecha se disparó y aparentemente fue desviada fuera de la trayectoria de Cielo Negro, dando lugar a un tiroteo entre los hombres de Nobu y los atacantes, con Nobu ordenándole a sus hombres que los mataran. Durante el caos, Nobu fue capaz de irse con Cielo Negro, pero fueron atacados más tarde por Stick quien mató al niño apuñalándolo en el corazón antes de escapar.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Nobu culpó a Wilson Fisk por el fracaso y solicitó una reunión. Nobu se reunió con Fisk y James Wesley, quien actuó como traductor, para discutir los acontecimientos. Nobu insultó la postura de Fisk, afirmando que Fisk no había cumplido con su garantía para la seguridad de Cielo Negro, pero Fisk señaló que había cumplido con sus obligaciones, que era la de garantizar que los policías no interfiriesen con la transacción. Cuando Nobu le informó a Fisk sobre lo difícil que era encontrar otro Cielo Negro, Fisk lo insultó diciendo que era su culpa por no haberle explicado la situación con más detalle. Nobu preguntó si quería renegociar los términos de su contrato, y luego se marchó después de insultar en japones a Fisk.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Búsqueda del Hombre Enmascarado Nobu se impacientó cuando Nelson y Murdock retrasaron el desalojo de todos los inquilinos de un edificio en particular en Hell's Kitchen. Nobu irrumpió en una reunión entre Wilson Fisk y James Wesley. Cuando trató de entrar, uno de los guardias de Fisk, Francis, intentó detenerlo y hacerlo esperar, pero Nobu le torció la muñeca causándole un gran dolor. Fisk permitió que Nobu entrara y Nobu exigió que el edificio solicitado sea entregado. Fisk le ofreció otros edificios, pero Nobu insistió en el edificio que acordaron. Fisk le sugirió a Nobu proporcionar a un guerrero para eliminar al hombre enmascarado a cambio de que Fisk agilizara los desahucios, sabiendo que el orgullo de Nobu lo haría ir por Daredevil por sí mismo. Esta fue una de las maniobras de Fisk, quien más tarde admitió haber decidido eliminar a Nobu y que "en un mundo perfecto", el hombre enmascarado y Nobu se habrían matado entre sí.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Duelo en el Muelle 81 Fisk mató a uno de los inquilinos problemáticos, Elena Cardenas, y a continuación, hizo una declaración improvisada por televisión donde sutilmente se burló del hombre enmascarado sobre su incapacidad de protegerla. Luego permitió que el hombre enmascarado "descubriera" el paradero de Fisk. Cuando el enmascarado siguió este camino, se encontró con Nobu en un almacén, vestido con un atuendo ninja. Nobu había sido capaz de disminuir su ritmo cardíaco, para asegurarse de que el ataque resultara una sorpresa para el hombre enmascarado. Nobu atacó y casi mató al hombre enmascarado con un gancho shoge, cortando la piel del hombre y apuñalándolo por los costados en repetidas ocasiones. En un momento el hombre fue capaz de rasgarle la máscara que cubría el rostro de Nobu y él dijo que era un digno oponente y que sería un honor quitarle la vida. Antes de que Nobu pudiera matarlo, el hombre enmascarado tiró de la cuchilla e hizo que Nobu fuese roseado con combustible. Luego utilizó un palo para destruir una luz provocando chispas eléctricas para encender el combustible, quemando a Nobu hasta su muerte mientras Fisk y Wesley contemplaban sin hacer nada por ayudarle. Relaciones Aliados *Mano - Subordinados **Aito † **Hirochi **Tyler **Especialista *Wilson Fisk *James Wesley † *Madame Gao *Leland Owlsley † *Anatoly Ranskahov † *Vladimir Ranskahov † *Daniel Gibson † Enemigos *Casta **Stick *Matthew Murdock / Daredevil *Elektra *Stan Gibson † *Frank Castle / Punisher *Karen Page - Rehén *Turk Barrett - Rehén Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''In the Blood'' (mencionado) ***''World on Fire'' ***''Stick'' ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Speak of the Devil'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' (mencionado) ***''The Path of the Righteous'' (mencionado) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' (mencionado) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' ***''.380'' ***''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' ***''A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen'' Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Nobu Yoshioka Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes japoneses Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Miembros de la Mano Categoría:Ejecutivos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes resucitados Categoría:Fallecidos